One Night Magic
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Aku mencintaimu lebih lama dari bintang-bintang muda yang diciptakan di Langit. Kita akan terbang melalui musim gugur dan musim panas dengan cinta di tiap kepakan sayap kita. NejiHina-Sasu. Canon. Summary rephrased from Longer by Dan Fogelberg.


_**Antara genre Fantasy dan Supernatural saya masih bingung nentuinnya. I'm bad in that department. God, help me!**_

_**All characters are born from Kishimoto's head. The OCs are mine. MINE!**_

_**I beg your concideration and understanding for the OOCness or any typo you found in this fic. Setting CANON, at least my very own Canonverse.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-:-

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

Neji terkejut, namun masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Seorang laki-laki mengenakan rompi Jounin berjalan ke arahnya. Warna kulitnya kecokelatan, bertubuh tegap dengan mata cokelat yang terlihat hangat di antara hujan yang turun dengan deras.

"Jalan ini akan ditutup. Terlalu berbahaya kalau kau melintas."

Laki-laki itu berdiri tanpa memedulikan air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia menatap ke arah jalanan yang sebagian besar tanahnya telah terkuras dan menghanyutkan bebatuan kerikil ke jalanan yang lebih curam. Air yang telah bercampur tanah mengikuti arah jalur yang sama. Sebuah palang besi berwarna kuning yang catnya telah mengelupas sebagian, diletakkan hanya beberapa senti dari pemandangan menyedihkan itu.

Dia menoleh lagi untuk menatap Neji. Bertanya sekali lagi pada sosok yang hanya berdiri dan memandangnya. Suaranya yang berat menembus pertahanan hujan. Langit gelap senja dihentak cahaya guntur. Dalam waktu yang hanya sebentar itu, sosok Neji yang kering tertangkap pandangannya.

"Oh, sial!" Dia menggaruk kesal kepalanya yang lepek. "Karena pakaianmu, kupikir kau Jounin juga." Dia menunjuk rompi Neji yang bersih, sedikit merasa iri karena Hyuuga itu tak merasakan air dingin yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Neji tak mengenali laki-laki itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu seorang Jounin yang punya kemampuan sepertinya. Dalam pusaran kebingungan, Neji tahu dia tak seharusnya berada di sana. Ia bukan lagi milik dunia nyata.

Lain halnya dengan Daisuke yang langsung memikirkan klan Hyuuga. "Apa kau…?" tapi itu tidak penting. Seharusnya ia tak memedulikannya. Semua orang yang sudah mati selalu merepotkan. Hyuuga ini hanya beruntung karena dia tidak terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan masih mempertahankan ciri rupawan fisiknya. Namun Daisuke perlu tahu apa yang menjadi alasannya berada di sini. Apa dia tidak tenang di dunianya? _Semoga bukan dendam_, batin Daisuke penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Neji setelah Daisuke menyampaikan pertanyaannya. "Tiba-tiba aku di sini, tak ingat apapun."

_Nah, itu baru aneh._

"Lalu kau mau ke mana?" mungkin dia tak tahu apa alasannya dia berada di sini, tapi tujuan pasti punya, kan?

"Ini di mana?"

Lengan kanan Daisuke lurus ke arah Utara, menunjuk Valley of the End. "Sungai ada di sebelah sana." Neji mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Daisuke. Arah pandangannya tak berubah, terus tertanam ke arah yang sama. Untuk sesaat, tubuhnya terlihat memancarkan sinar tipis kebiruan yang lemah, kilau yang menurut seorang shaman yang selama ini menjadi sensei Daisuke, menandakan izin dari para dewa. Untuk kasus yang seperti ini, Daisuke berkewajiban membantunya.

Hembusan napas keras Daisuke mengepulkan asap yang lenyap dengan cepat karena hujan. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, akan kuantar kau ke sana." Neji masih tetap menatap arah yang sama seakan ragu, Daisuke memberinya waktu. Awan gelap yang membawa hujan bergeser perlahan. Sinar buram matahari menembus celah-celah, membentuk garis lurus yang terlihat seperti jalan menuju pelangi. Neji akhirnya menoleh, menatap Daisuke dan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Bukannya apa-apa, aku tak mau kau tersesat. Desa telah banyak berubah."

Neji masih tak memberi respon positif.

"Akan jadi kehormatan jika aku bisa membantumu, Hyuuga Neji."

Dulu sekali, mungkin dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat Daisuke masih seorang anak kecil yang penuh dengan rasa kekaguman dari tiap cerita yang diceritakan ayahnya, dia pernah mendengar kisah seorang laki-laki berani yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Kisah menyentuh hati yang membuatnya tak bisa membohongi perasaannya dan meneteskan air mata. Saat ini, laki-laki ini di sini, tak berwujud nyata tapi dibanjiri harapan dan perasaan rindu.

Dia, Hyuuga Neji, tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Keningnya telah bersih dari kutukannya, begitu bersih hingga Daisuke sulit mengingat segel Bunke yang pernah ia lihat di buku Sejarah.

Gerimis datang menggantikan hujan, di suatu tempat di langit yang luas, garis-garis warna pelangi menghiasi kemuraman dunia. Cahaya lemah matahari memberi kehangatan yang terasa bagai mimpi di kulit Daisuke yang dingin. Dia melangkah menjauh, lalu mulai melompat, menggunakan seluruh tenaganya, mengalirkan chakra yang berpusat pada pergerakan kakinya. Shinobi itu berpijak di batang kayu pohon hanya untuk melompat lagi, begitu terus hingga akhirnya gerbang desa terlihat. Dia menyapa dua shinobi lain yang terlihat menikmati kopi hangat dan menyapanya. Daisuke masuk dengan mudah, berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban sebelum akhirnya berlari ke sisi luar desa, jauh dari pusat keramaian, berbatasan dengan hutan Konoha di bagian Selatan.

Dia berhenti beberapa meter di depan gerbang lain, kanji Hyuuga di puncaknya sebagai simbol keberanian, ketaatan, dan cahaya terang. Seperti itulah klan yang Daisuke kenal sebagai satu-satunya klan terbesar dan terkuat dalam sejarah Konoha.

Daisuke berdiri menghadap Neji, menatap matanya sekali lagi, mengenang momen ini sebagai kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup yang istimewa. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan. Ia membungkuk, menatap Neji sekali lagi, dan lalu menghilang seperti seorang shinobi yang menghargai privasi shinobi lain.

Di bawah pohon, Neji berdiri tak bergerak. Tak mengerti kenapa Daisuke membawanya ke sini. Tentu dia ingat tempat yang ia kenali sebagai rumah seumur hidupnya. Namun perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya, menahan langkah kakinya.

Ini, bukan tujuannya.

Neji meninggalkan tempat itu, saat ia berjalan melewati jalanan tepat di depan gerbang, matanya tak melepas kanji Hyuuga yang masih melekat, terlihat baru dan masih menyebar aroma tinta. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ia merasa seakan-akan dirinya menembus waktu ke hari di mana Hinata bersembunyi di balik kaki Hiashi, malu saat bertemu dengan pandangan Neji yang mengaguminya.

Neji berpikir, _'Ah, hari itu pernah ada. Hari itu pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.'_

Kakinya terus membawa Neji menjauh. Ia melangkah lagi menyusuri jalanan sepi dengan pagar-pagar tinggi di kedua sisi jalan. Keadaan desa memang sudah berubah. Akan tetapi, menara Hokage yang terlihat dari sisi desa mana pun, masih berdiri tegak seperti yang Neji ingat. Bukit dengan barisan wajah-wajah pemimpin desa yang telah banyak berubah. Neji menahan langkahnya sesaat, impian seseorang telah menjadi nyata. Ia senang tapi tak puas karena tak mengetahui apapun tentang perjalanannya setelah hari itu.

Saat ia mulai melangkah lagi, tiga orang anak laki-laki berlari melewatinya. Kaki-kaki mereka yang telanjang, basah dan ternodai lumpur. Tiga anak laki-laki itu menghilang setelah melewati gerbang Hyuuga, suara kecipak kaki mereka berlarian di halaman. Neji memerhatikan dengan takjub, mencoba menerka siapa orangtua anak-anak berbaju tradisional itu. Tak ada jawaban seperti juga tak ada pertanyaan.

Ia tak bisa mendengar suara langkahnya sendiri meski kakinya bergerak dan menekan tanah basah yang dijejaknya. Dalam sekejap semua jejak kakinya terhapus bersama angin yang berputar di sekitarnya. Ia semakin menjauh. Di hadapannya kini sebuah gang yang sepi.

Jalanan tak berpenghuni, celah-celah gelap antar rumah-rumah yang kosong, dan tiang-tiang listrik yang berdiri miring, diperhatikan Neji satu-persatu. Ada satu rumah yang tampak lebih bersih dan terang daripada rumah-rumah yang lain. Dengan keyakinan yang kuat, Neji menghampiri rumah itu.

Meski sepi, rumahnya terasa hangat. Kakinya yang menginjak tatami di serambi, tak bersuara. Semua detil dari rumah itu Neji perhatikan, kertas beras yang dipakai untuk pintu shoji-nya masih baru, lem yang melekat masih menyisakan aromanya yang khas.

Di bagian lain ada meja kayu berkaki pendek dengan pot keramik biru berisi bunga. Tanahnya yang subur memberi kesehatan bagi tumbuhan itu. Harum lembut yang datang dari tiap ruangan seperti pertanda betapa rumah ini dicintai penghuninya.

Neji melangkah lagi melewati beberapa kayu pembatas di lantai-lantai dingin. Ia memasuki wilayah dapur yang ruangannya paling terang. Tumpukan piring-piring yang baru dicuci diletakkan di sisi kanan bak cuci piring. Dapur bergaya modern yang sangat berbeda dengan dapur yang Neji ingat di rumah Hyuuga.

Sebuah meja di pusatnya ditemani empat kursi kayu. Di atas meja itu ada beberapa lembar poster berwarna-warni peringatan festival musim panas. Kalender yang menggantung di samping kulkas memandang Neji dengan tatapan yang seakan bertanya, 'kau butuh sesuatu?'

Terdengar sura kaki yang menuruni tangga dari arah lain. Suara langkahnya mendekat. Seorang laki-laki muncul dengan menyibakkan tirai pendek di bagian atas pintu dapur. Ia sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya saat melewati kain ganda berwarna biru bergambarkan lambang klannya. Tanpa memedulikan Neji, ia meraih panci dari kabinet dapur tepat di atas bak cuci piring. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru dan baju hitam berlengan panjang. Laki-laki itu menarik bagian lengan bajunya hingga ke bagian tengah lengan bawahnya. Lalu ia memutar kran air, panci yang baru dia ambil, menampung aliran air bening. Setelah merasa cukup, ia bergerak menuju kompor, menyalakan apinya, lalu meletakkan panci di atas api.

Neji mengamati semua gerakannya. Dia jelas seorang shinobi berkemampuan tinggi. Hal-hal sederhana yang ia lakukan tak terlihat sederhana di mata Neji yang terlatih.

Selama menunggu air matang, laki-laki itu meraih kaleng di bagian lain dapur, membuka penutupnya, memancing sendok plastik di dalamnya, dan membawa keluar setumpuk penuh bubuk putih susu dari dalam kaleng, lalu ia memindahkannya ke dalam botol susu yang sudah disterilkan dari panci lain yang airnya sudah menghangat.

Air yang mendidih di panci menimbulkan suara. Dengan lihai ia mengukur temperaturnya dengan menahan telapak tangannya di atas panci. Dia mengangguk sekali. Lalu menuangkan air ke dalam botol. Ia mencampurnya dengan air bersuhu kamar, mengocok botol setelah memastikan tutupnya melekat erat. Ia mengetes suhu botol dengan melekatkannya ke pipi. Matanya sedikit melebar, wajahnya menggambarkan kekecewaan. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke belakang, Neji sempat terkejut. Namun matanya menembus keberadaan Neji yang kasat mata. Neji tetap menggeser tubuhnya, mendapat sudut yang lebih baik untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Ia mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya, kulit putihnya terlihat memerah dan api muncul seperti gelombang panas. "Ups!" katanya, meletakkan botol di atas meja, tapi kemudian segera mengangkatnya setelah menyadari lingkaran hitam melekat di permukaan kayu, datang dari panas yang tersisa di botol. Ia menggunakan lap basah untuk mendinginkan botol. Sambil berjalan meninggalkan dapur, ia memastikan sekali lagi kompor yang telah padam, memeluk botol berlapis kain yang kini hampir mengering.

Neji mengikutinya tanpa berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kehadirannya. Laki-laki itu masuk ke sebuah kamar yang dindingnya dilapisi kertas dinding bernuansa langit dan capung yang berterbangan.

Ada keranjang bayi berwarna putih di sudut kamar, sebuah foto keluarga di satu sisi dinding, dan Hinata di pusat ruangan. Ia menerima botol susu dari laki-laki itu, merasakan kehangatan yang mencurigakan di tangannya. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau menggunakan byakugan-mu?"

"T-tidak."

"Tidak boleh menggunakan jutsu."

"T-tapi…kau yang melanggar—"

"Apa? Aku melanggar apa?" tantang Sasuke setengah bercanda.

Neji tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari wanita itu, yang saat ini menunduk, kebingungan, mengintip di bawah bayangan poni rambutnya, lalu tersenyum.

_**The boy she cradled in her arms**_

_**Jet black eyes, bright smile**_

_**How he wished the boy was his and not that man's offspring.**_

Mereka saling bertukar kata, tertawa, tersenyum, saling mencintai. Hatinya terasa sakit seperti diremas-remas. Ia bergetar dengan tumpukan perasaan yang menghujaninya sekaligus. Neji memalingkan wajahnya, ingin melarikan diri tapi tak bisa.

Anak laki-laki yang ia jaga di pelukannya memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat, warna rambutnya menawan seperti ibunya. Perhatian Neji tertarik begitu saja pada bayi mungil itu, yang jemarinya memeluk botol susu seolah dunianya hanya itu, sempit tapi memuaskan.

Sasuke mengecup kening bayi itu, membelai sisi rahang Hinata dan meninggalkan sebuah ciuman hangat di wajahnya. "Harus melapor pada Hokage," katanya penuh penyesalan, "Aku akan segera kembali." Ia bertahan sebentar tak ingin bergerak, tapi kemudian terpaksa melangkah keluar, mengganti bajunya, dan mengecup Hinata lagi sebelum pergi.

Bayi kecil itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Hinata membantunya menjaga botol agar tetap mengalirkan cairan susu hangat buatan ayahnya. Ia terus menunduk memandang bayi mungil di pelukannya, mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan dan bersenandung.

Suara langkah terdengar dari arah tangga. Hinata menengadah ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menanti. Neji mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, melihat Kiba di detik berikutnya. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tertidur di punggungnya. Anak itu mengingatkan Neji pada Sasuke kecil di masa-masa awalnya di Akademi Ninja.

"Eiji tertidur di rumahku. Hana sedang sibuk jadi aku yang mengantarnya pulang."

"Terima kasih, Kiba-kun."

Kiba lalu membawa anak itu menuju salah satu kamar di ujung lorong. Dia muncul lagi beberapa saat kemudian. Hinata telah meletakkan bayinya di keranjang bayi, dan mengantar kepergian Kiba. Gerimis masih turun di luar. Payung dan selembar mantel hujan tergeletak di jalan masuk dekat pintu. Kiba meraihnya, lalu pamit pulang setelah menolak tawaran teh dari Hinata. "Aku harus segera kembali. Sampai nanti, Hinata."

Hinata menggosok lengannya setelah Kiba pergi dan pintu ditutup. Dia memadamkan beberapa lampu di ruang tengah dan dapur, lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua lagi untuk mengecek Eiji yang telah memeluk bonekanya. Masih terlelap di balik kehangatan selimut perca yang dihadiahkan Tenten setahun yang lalu.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar putranya, berbalik dan tersentak pada senyuman yang ia temui di antara sinar temaram lorong.

_**Inilah saatnya. Di mana akhirnya kau mendapat kesempatan keduamu yang singkat. Inilah waktu yang dihadiahkan untukmu. Sebuah rentang waktu yang ditambahkan dalam rentang waktumu di kehidupan yang berakhir terlalu cepat. Gunakanlah dengan bijak. Tinggalkan sekeping dunia indah untuk ia kenang. Untuk ia peluk. Untuk sebuah keyakinan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Bahwa kau senang melihatnya bahagia.**_

Hinata menutupi bibirnya yang bergetar menggunakan tangannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, namun tatapannya tak bergeser sedikit pun. Neji masih begitu muda, masih begitu indah, masih _terlalu_ indah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Hanya ada air mata yang terus membasahi penglihatannya.

Saat itu Neji maju selangkah, lalu selangkah lagi, dan satu langkah terakhir. Harum aroma bumi menguar dari dirinya yang terlihat mewah seperti jiwanya yang tak tersentuh kepedihan. Pemberian maaf dari Hinata dan kerelaan Hinata di masa lalu telah menyucikan jiwanya.

Dengan sedikit keraguan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, meletakkan keningnya di kening wanita itu, memejamkan matanya, memeluk wajahnya dengan dua tangan yang terasa dingin di kulit Hinata yang hangat.

"Hinata," bisiknya.

Hinata terisak napasnya, memandang Neji demi menyerap kehadirannya yang bagai keajaiban itu.

"Hinata," dia berbisik lagi, merasakan aliran kehidupan di lidahnya yang menyebut namanya. "Hinata."

"Ya."

Tangan Hinata meraih bahu Neji, lalu merambat pelan menyentuh kulit lehernya. Rambut panjang Neji ia rasakan di ujung-ujung jarinya. "_Ya. Oh, ya Tuhan. Ya._"

Masih memejamkan matanya, Neji menggerakkan kepalanya, membelai lekuk hidung Hinata dengan ujung hidungnya, pelan-pelan dan dengan lembut ia menjelajahi wajahnya, menghirup harum dari tiap jengkal kulitnya, dan membuka mata saat ia merasakan hembusan napas hangat Hinata. Di sana ia menekan bibirnya, sentuhan yang terlalu lembut, namun penuh makna. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, mendorong tubuhnya sedikit, dengan hati-hati, lalu memperdalam ciumannya.

Ini ciuman pertama mereka; ciuman pertama yang terasa magis, mengalunkan kisah tentang cinta pertama, pengharapan panjang yang bersabar, dan akhir yang tak terduga.

Hinata merengkuh leher Neji, menerima ini sebagai jawaban doa-doanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, menerima ini sebagai dosa, menerima ini sebagai berkah, menerima ini sebagai tanda cinta yang tak sempat ia sampaikan saat itu.

Mereka tak membuat jarak yang terlalu berarti setelah ciuman berakhir. Keduanya berdiri, ada dan tiada. Hinata masih menangis, dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang langka. "A-apa ka-kau…kembali?"

"Tidak."

"J-jadi…kau akan pe-pergi lagi?"

"Ya."

"Apa n-nanti kau akan k-kembali lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kau…b-baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Aku m-merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Tangisnya semakin menjadi, suaranya semakin serak, ucapannya semakin tak jelas.

"B-bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?"

"Maafkan aku."

"K-kenapa ka-kau m-minta maaf?"

Neji menatap lekat-lekat mata Hinata. "Karena saat ini hanya saat ini, hanya sekali ini saja. Karena sekarang aku tak harus mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"I-ini pe-perintah."

"Kau bukan lagi Souke. Aku bukan lagi Bunke. Kita hanya laki-laki dan perempuan. Hanya kau dan aku. Hanya Neji dan Hinata."

"Neji…"

"Hinata."

Tak lagi sanggup menahan kekecewaannya pada kenyataan, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Neji. "J-jangan pergi lagi. K-kumohon padamu." Tangannya meremas rompi jounin yang dikenakan Neji. Pelan-pelan, jarinya hanya menggenggam kehampaan. Hinata menyentakkan kepalanya, Neji kini hanya bayangan tipis yang tersenyum padanya. "J-jangan pergi lagi. T-tidak. Neji!"

Dan Neji menghilang.

Dan Hinata kehilangan cintanya sekali lagi.

Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding, melorot tanpa tenaga, ia lalu duduk di lantai dingin. Tangannya menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan kasar. Bibirnya masih bergetar, bahunya berguncang. Ia menangis, menahan suara tangisannya sekuat yang ia mampu.

Di luar, gerimis telah berhenti.

Perjalanan Neji yang bermandikan cahaya cerah, berlanjut. Ia tak lagi melihat ke belakang. Masih merindukan. Selalu merindukan.

_Temui aku lagi nanti, Hinata._

_Saat kau dan aku diciptakan sekali lagi._

_Sekali lagi._

_Itu cukup._

_Sekali yang selamanya._

-:-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If only we could see more, and more, and more, and more, and more of each other.**_

.:One Night Magic – Utada Hikaru:.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neji-Hina-Sasu! Ouw! Hehehe… ah saya jadi inget pertama kali baca fic SasuHinaNeji dahulu kala waktu masih jadi silent reader. Waktu fandom Indonesia masih sepi sangat. Dan sering main ke fandom luar. Well, eniwei, tadinya ini buat event tapi…I don't see it fits enough with the theme.**

**Listening to Emi Fujita's cover version of Fields of Gold, Unchained Melody, and Longer… **_**longer than there've been stars up in the heavens, I've been in love with you~**__**we'll fly through the falls and summers with love on our wings… **_

**Pagi ini, saya bangun jam lima pagi, kedinginan, kelaparan, dan pikiran saya dibanjiri ide. So, I fixed myself a cup of coffee and started working with this. Three hours later, it's done.**

**Thanks all for reading this.**

**-emarbi-**


End file.
